Battletoads
is the fourth game in the Battletoads series. It is a crossover with the Double Dragon series of beat 'em up games developed by Technos Japan. It was released for the NES, with ports for the Super NES, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, and Nintendo Game Boy. Despite the presence of the Double Dragon characters, Technos Japan had no actual role in the game's development. Story Following her crushing defeat at the hands of the Battletoads on Ragnarok's World, the humiliated Dark Queen hightailed it to the outer reaches of the universe. Months have passed... and the Queen's parting threat of revenge has become a distant memory to Professor T. Bird and the Battletoads - Zitz, Rash and Pimple. However, when a mysterious energy beam from outer space renders Earth's military might powerless, and a city-sized spaceship called the Colossus smashes out of the moon, the Professor knows it has to be the Dark Queen trying her latest galaxy-dominating plan. He's right, of course, but what he doesn't realize is that the shady lady's taking no chances this time, and she's cunningly teamed up with the equally shady Shadow Boss! This means that the Battletoads will not only have to fight the Queen and her sidekicks, General Slaughter, Big Blag and Robo Manus - but Abobo and Roper, the Shadow Boss's minions, as well! So, that's how it stands 'toads: the Dark Queen's got herself some serious back-up and now she's comin' to take over your Earth - what're ya gonna do about it? First of all you're gonna get the sides EVEN! Those terrific twins, Billy and Jimmy Lee, otherwise known as the Double Dragon, are just rarin' to get in on the action, 'specially since the Shadow Boss is their archest of enemies! After picking up the Dragons in the Battlecopter, it's time to play space-cadets and intercept the mighty Colossus. Now's the time to get MAD n' BAD, as you begin your epic quest to save Earth from the bad guys. It's not gonna be easy, team - the Colossus is a BIG ship and there's bound to be a whole ton of trouble waiting within it's neutronshields. And with trouble, comes questions: will the team-up between the 'toads and the dragons be tight enough to defeat the dark hordes? And if so, will the Dark Queen and the Shadow Boss hang around long enough for you to settle the score? Gameplay Battletoads and Double Dragon is the first game in the series where all three Battletoads are playable. In addition, Double Dragon protagonists Billy and Jimmy Lee are playable characters. Though the five characters have slight differences in performance, in general the 'Toads are faster and have slower, but more powerful Smash Hits, whereas the Dragons use Dragon Techniques that reacts better but aren't as damaging. Compared to prior Battletoads games, vehicle stages are kept at a minimum. There are only two such areas: one being a Turbo Tunnel-like hallway in Stage 2, and the other a space shoot-'em-up in the vein of the classic video game Asteroids. The meat of the game lies in platforming and fighting enemies, though the stages do present significant challenge. Levels and Bosses Enemies * Shadow Marine * Retro Blaster * Mechno-Mitt * Guido * Walker * Doorman of Doom * Ryder * Linda Lash * Securi-Cam * Raven * Astro Boulder * Mines * UFO * Scuzz * Windowman of Doom * General Slaughter * Lopar Gallery BattletoadsDoubleDragonSNESCover.jpg|SNES cover Category:Games